Freak
by Saiyon
Summary: Bella is a freak and hated by society for reasons out of her control. Because of this, she's thrown out of her house and finds herself wandering all over the country. Then she happens to meet Heidi, the first person who didn't appear to hate her on sight, and she's given the chance to go to another country. It's there, in Volterra, that her life is changed forever. Bella/Queens.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Figured I should post this too since someone mentioned that still I owe you all a Bella/Queens story. Just know that the biggest reason I haven't posted this even though I had written this awhile ago was because I had gotten stuck halfway through chapter two, and was afraid that I wouldn't be able to push past it. But I think I can do it once my writer's block is gone, so I figured I'd post this now just so everyone knows I haven't forgotten about it. Once again, no story impacts another's progress. If I'm not updating a story, it's not because I'm distracted by other stories that I'm writing, but it's because I'm stuck on that particular story and figured updating something is better than agonizing over a single story only to update nothing. Hope you guys like it, as I know it's probably not what you all expected. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 1

" _She's just so...abnormal."_

" _That girl is dangerous. I don't want her around my children."_

" _She scares me. There has to be something wrong with her."_

" _I don't blame her parents for abandoning her; she's just so creepy."_

More and more voices of those who had abandoned and shunned her floated around Bella's head as Bella, dressed in only jeans and a hoodie with the hood covering most of her face, stared out at the streets of New York City from under an overhang. She watched the few people scurry around, many trying to cover their heads with random objects due to the sudden torrential downpour. Nearly all were soaked to the skin, and those who weren't were still hit pretty hard from the rain that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Bella was the only one completely dry, safely protected in her deep little nook.

She had always had a love/hate relationship with the rain. While a rainy day was one of the few ways Bella could walk along the streets without being given so much as a terrified look, mostly due to people keeping their heads down and running to avoid mother nature, so many bad things had happened when it rained as well. She had been abandoned by many, including her parents, had been abused, had been stabbed, had been shot at so many times over the years, all on rainy days.

Bella wasn't sure why, exactly. Maybe there was something about rain that made people want to give up, made them turn towards the darker side of their nature. There also seemed to be something wrong with Bella, something that affected and darkened people just like the rain did. Of course, Bella didn't blame them for it; she had long gotten used to being wary whether it rained or not.

Originally, after having been kicked out of the foster system at sixteen, Bella had been drifting, traveling, trying to survive and find a purpose; perhaps even find a reason she had such a horrible effect on people.

However, she had given up soon, and simply traveled in an attempt to not cause trouble. A little while after she had turned eighteen, Bella had decided to travel to New York, simply in hopes that she could blend in. The city was a place where all sorts of freaks gathered, after all, so what was one more?

It didn't take long for her to realize that even here, in a city that supposedly accepted all types of weirdness, Bella was still a freak. She was still someone who scared strangers and was either avoided or confronted. Nowhere was safe for her.

"Hello."

The voice startled Bella-she had been sure she was alone only moments earlier-but she didn't show it. Instead, she simply tensed, preparing herself for confrontation, and turned to meet whoever might have talked to her.

It was a woman. A gorgeous, mahogany haired woman, who appeared to have also escaped the rain, safe for a few wet patches here and there. And when Bella met the woman's gaze-a surprisingly vibrant red that had to be contacts-the woman's smile didn't falter. Not even when she got a direct look into Bella's own eyes, one of which was an icy, chilling blue, the other a dark and strange gold.

In all of Bella's years on this planet, nothing had surprised her more than that smile staying fixed on the woman's face.

Something-possibly Bella's heart-crumbled into dust, and she felt her body ache.

Never before had someone smiled at Bella, not like this woman did. There was the fake, plastered smile that many wore when trying not to show their true emotions on their faces, or gazes filled with disgust and hatred. Even her own parents, who were supposed to love her unconditionally, hadn't done more than attempt a fake smile when looking at Isabella Swan.

"I'm Heidi," the woman said, holding out her hand, which was the next big surprise of the evening.

Not only did the woman smile at Bella, but now she wanted to _touch_ her? Nobody ever wanted to touch her.

Hesitantly, warily, Bella reached out with her own hand, taking the other woman's in a limp, weak grasp.

"And you are?" Heidi asked, undeterred by Bella's weak response.

"Bella," Bella said, shoving her hands in her pockets, as she glanced away from the woman, wondering what she could want.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I always find that I get the greatest surprises on the ugliest of days," Heidi said cheerfully. There was a brief pause, as if she was waiting for Bella to say something, but after a moment, Heidi kept talking. "So, what are you doing hanging out here in a place like this? Are you just waiting for the rain to let up?"

Bella shrugged awkwardly. She wasn't used to having human contact like this; she hadn't talked to someone, even saying so much as a brief hello, since she had spent time in the foster care system. "I have nowhere else to go," she said reluctantly, still feeling Heidi's expectant gaze locked on her face.

"Oh, I see." Strangely enough, Heidi didn't sound upset or awkward about Bella's strange answer. If anything, she sounded...pleased?

There was another brief silence, and while Heidi seemed relaxed and at ease, Bella was tenser than ever before. But who could blame her? A lot of people would, actually, but had Bella been a normal person, they surely would have understood. Bella was in brand new territory and already lost.

If only the rain would just let up so Bella could run without getting soaked-all she had was either on her body or in her backpack and she didn't want to ruin it-then Bella would be gone. A part of her would regret it deeply later, but when she did run, she'd feel nothing but relief.

"You know, I'm only here on vacation," Heidi started up. She turned to Bella, smile still in place, despite the fact that Bella would only occasionally glance at the woman from the corner of her eye before looking away. "I was actually supposed to meet someone here, take them back to my country, show them around, and then they'd fly back."

Bella nearly frowned in confusion. Where could this woman be from? It didn't sound like she had any accent.

"Anyways, while my friend bailed, I can't refund the tickets. So perhaps you can come instead?"

At Heidi's suggestion, Bella turned to face her with wide eyed surprise. What kind of person would just randomly suggest something like that? Bella could be a serial killer for all the woman knew.

"I know it's strange," Heidi admitted, seeing the look on Bella's face. "But I can tell that you're a good person, and I really don't want to waste these tickets. If you go, I promise you all your needs will be taken care of; you won't have to worry about money or anything." Then, low and behold, Heidi held out an envelope.

Bella took it automatically and peeked inside to find that there was a piece of paper that would be exchanged for a plane ticket at the gate, set to leave for Volterra, Italy tomorrow. There was another confirmation, this one for a hotel room.

"Oh, wait," Heidi said quickly, taking the envelope back, but only to write a number on the front of it before handing it over once more. "That's my phone number," Heidi explained as Bella glanced down at it. "You know, so you can call me if you want to go."

Still stunned, Bella looked up at the woman once more, only to nearly get blinded by the sun as it just started to peek out of the horizon.

"Shoot, I've gotta go," Heidi said as she stepped back, at first seeming to hide from something in the shadows. She touched Bella's arm, and Bella heard her say, "Please, please come. I know it will be a lot of fun."

Before Bella could even think to answer, or even look up at the woman, Heidi had disappeared.

Still unable to process what had just transpired, Bella once again looked in the envelope to make sure the contents were still real. And then, she wondered if she should really go, or if she should just trash the envelope and continue to live her fucked up life.

Logic dictated she trash the contents. The entire situation was just too strange and, Bella had to admit, dangerous. What kind of person would just hand a stranger a plane ticket and hotel reservation, not to mention her phone number? It just made no sense, unless she was going to try to kidnap Bella or something stupid like that.

Bella had to laugh at the thought of someone kidnapping her. There was a person who had tried before, intent on killing her, but they hadn't gotten very far, hadn't even managed to drag her down an alley. And then...well, Bella didn't like to think about the gruesome thing that happened to him afterwards.

As she thought this, her eyes once again wandered to the envelope she was clutching in her hand, and a sense of longing overtook her. It wasn't the trip that tempted Bella, it was Heidi. Or, more specifically, the fact that someone, after so many years, hadn't even flinched when they met Bella's eyes. She had managed to be warm and sweet, without any hints of fear or disgust, throughout an entire conversation; one that Heidi herself had started.

It made Bella crave more. She wanted to be around people who wouldn't be scared, who might actually be able to like her. And perhaps Italy was a different country. Perhaps there was a chance that she would be more accepted there.

The rain had really started to let up now, and Bella noticed a few people were dropping their umbrellas and starting to walk straight and slow instead of the hunched, hurried pace of someone struggling to get out of the rain and to their destination as quickly as possible. Realizing that this meant people might notice her soon, Bella shoved the envelope into her pocket, pulled her hoodie more firmly over her eyes, and started to walk at a hurried but inconspicuous pace towards her "home."

After meeting Heidi, Bella felt like she couldn't handle anyone else's stares right then. If she started getting them, she knew that her strange, almost happy emotional high would come crashing down, and wouldn't come back up.

It wasn't long until she made it to her destination; she had only left it in the first place because she was hungry. She stared up at the tall, decrepit building for a moment, imagining it as some hotel in another country. Before she could fall too deeply into that fantasy, Bella shook off her thoughts and walked around to the back, where a ladder was waiting for her. The ladder, sadly, was currently the only way to get into the building, as the front doors had been blocked off. The entire building was actually scheduled for demolition soon, which made it a perfect place to hide for Bella.

The climb to the third story and the broken window was quick and easy, and Bella hopped inside. She dropped her backpack, kicking aside various wrappers and other trash, before making it to the heap of towels and rags that was her bed.

For the rest of the day, she didn't move from her spot. Instead, she fidgeted with the envelope. She took everything out, examined it, but it back in. Took it out again, maybe considered the phone number...trying to think about what she should do. Wondering if going was really worth it, considering something horrible might be waiting for her.

All that she might see, experience-her first plane ride alone was a big deal. But she had no idea what to do, and her only ID was old, possibly outdated. Bella knew that ID was necessary to board a plane. And it would be another country, a country whose language she didn't know.

Still, it could be a fresh start, if only for awhile. There was always the option of flying back in a few days, she had the ticket for it.

It took a long time, well past the time the moon rose and well into the dawn, that Bella stopped staring at the envelope. She had made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay, good news is, clearly I managed to finish another chapter of something. Bad news is, I'm still struggling to write. Hopefully I'll break out of it soon, but if I don't, just know that I'm not giving up on anything. I will eventually update everything, no matter how long that takes._

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella left early that morning, walking as far as she could to the airport, then hitching rides on various trucks by hanging on to the back of the vehicle. She already knew from experience that no taxi would willingly stop for her.

It took some time, but Bella still arrived two hours before the flight was scheduled to take off, and she was feeling nervously proud of herself, but also incredibly frazzled. She had managed to find an old ID, but she was still doubtful that she'd ever make it past security.

She tried to appear as normal as possible, flying under the radar, as Bella had exchanged her papers for a ticket at one of the self servicing machines. As she started walking towards security, to her amazement, she saw Heidi. She got to watch the gorgeous woman's eyes land on her and light up, and Heidi even bounced in excitement.

It felt weird to get that kind of reaction from another person, but it also felt good. Really, really good. To the point that Bella even started fantasizing that Heidi could be her friend.

"This way," Heidi said, grabbing Bella's hand without a thought, once again surprising the brunette. Instead of dragging her to security, Heidi dragged her to a side area where, after showing her ID to a security guard, she was let right through without so much as a simple pat down.

Heidi tried to drag Bella past along with her, but the security guard immediately glared at Bella and stopped her, a look incredibly close to hatred and disgusted look on his features.

"Back of the line, and be prepared to be searched. Thoroughly," the man grunted.

Heidi quickly came back and put a hand on the man's chest. "She's with me," she said, giving him a seductively sweet smile. With the hand that wasn't on the man's chest, Heidi reached out to grab Bella's hand and pull her through. The man only nodded, looking lust struck, and didn't once ask for Bella's ID or even glance at her.

"How did you do that?" Bella couldn't help but ask in wonder, but Heidi only laughed and started tugging on Bella's hand, convincing her to keep walking.

They found their gate quickly enough, Heidi constantly smiling and laughing at Bella's wide eyed wonder towards everything. When Heidi sat Bella next to the windows so she could watch the airplanes take off and land, it looked like Bella's eyes were about to pop out of her head.

It was only when Heidi bought Bella lunch and watched Bella devour it greedily, then thank Heidi in a very, very grateful way that Heidi started to feel guilty. Not just guilty, but like she had made a mistake to pick this girl out of all of those people in New York City, simply because of how delicious she smelled. She felt so horrible about it that she wanted to make Bella leave, to save her. Sadly, she knew not just Heidi, but Bella too would pay the price. It would be a fruitless venture.

Heidi had promised an incredibly delicious smelling human, and she couldn't go back on her word.

That being said, Heidi had no choice but to shove her feelings aside as she continued to chat with the adorably awkward brunette as they waited to be called for boarding. The call was made, with their group being called first, and Bella wouldn't stop fidgeting and looking around nervously as she followed closely behind Heidi. It was amazing to Heidi witnessing how people would stiffen and scowl at Bella without even meeting the girl's eyes, and she felt a strange desire to at the very least break the bones of those who made Bella so uncomfortable. Instead, she made sure to smile, distracting every human around so that Bella could board easier.

Once seated, with Heidi right next to Bella of course, Bella was beyond amusing. She just seemed so amazed by everything going on around her, especially since she got a window seat. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the people below walk about doing their jobs, and then widened further when they took off and finally made it into the sky. It was only when Bella realized that Heidi was watching that the human looked away, slouched, and tried to compose herself.

"You don't need to do that. I think it's cute," Heidi tried to assure Bella.

However, Heidi's assurance wasn't to much affect, as Bella didn't brighten back up, only risking the occasional glance out the window. And this was only after she muttered, "I'm not cute."

They fell into a silence after that, although it still felt strangely comfortable to both Heidi and Bella. When the food cart came around, the attendant asked Heidi what she wanted to eat and drink. With a blinding smile that hid her annoyance, Heidi ordered everything on the menu to eat, as well as some coke and sprite. The attendant didn't even ask Heidi if she was sure or mention that she was only allowed one choice. Instead, everything was delivered as quickly as possible, the attendant all but tripping over herself to please the gorgeous woman.

The second the food was placed on Heidi's tray, Bella's mouth started to water, but she didn't even consider asking the attendant for any food for herself, knowing the hateful response she would receive. However, Bella was in for a nice surprise when Heidi then pushed all of the food and drinks over to her, making it clear that she expected Bella to consume it.

"Are you sure?" Bella breathed, turning from the food to Heidi, the expression in the brunette's dual-colored eyes breaking Heidi's heart.

"Positive. I get nauseous if I eat or drink anything when I fly," Heidi lied, giving Bella a reassuring smile.

Bella glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then hesitated once more with a glance at Heidi. Heidi only had to nod, and Bella dug in like she was starved. With each plate of food she finished, Heidi took it and moved it onto her own tray so people would think it was her who ate it. She didn't want Bella to get yelled at for eating, after all.

It wasn't long before Bella had finished eating and drinking everything, and then reverted to staring down at her empty tray, a dark blush on her face that usually would have tested Heidi's control had she not found herself growing attached to the brunette. After a brief silence, Bella mumbled, "Thanks."

"No, please don't," Heidi replied, her voice just as soft as Bella's. She reached out to touch Bella's hand and the girl flinched, but just as quickly held still and allowed herself to be touched. Her heartbeat sped up only for a second before calming down.

With a sick feeling in her gut, Heidi couldn't help but stroke Bella's hand in a comforting gesture. It didn't take much for the vampire to realize that it wasn't her own predatory nature that Bella was reacting to; instead, it was Bella's instinctive reaction to any touch, as all the girl had known that came with human contact was abuse.

Once again, Heidi wanted to take Bella back to America and let the girl go, let her live and hopefully find a good life, but Heidi couldn't. It wasn't just her fear of betraying her queens that scared her, but something else. Something that told Heidi that Bella couldn't live a happy life no matter where she went. Unless, perhaps, if Bella were to stay with Heidi.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence, but it wasn't awkward or heavy. In fact, it was a comfortable silence, as if the two had known each other for years and not days.

Eventually, Bella fell asleep, and Heidi made sure that no one disturbed her. For some strange reason, many people seemed to try to wake Bella up just to possibly ruin the girl's day a little more. It was incredibly strange, and once again, Heidi wondered what it was about the dual eyed brunette that made all the other humans hate her so much.

It wasn't long before the plane landed, and it was Heidi who woke the human up. The dazed, confused look in Bella's eyes was just plain adorable, and made Heidi want to giggle and tease her. But once again, Heidi remembered how she was going to betray the girl, and her mood instantly sobered.

"Come on, Bella. We're here," Heidi said as she stood up and held out her hand. After a second of hesitation, Bella laid her hand in Heidi's, unable to keep the nervous hopefulness from her eyes. It made Heidi want to pull the girl into her body and promise her everything was going to be alright.

But it wasn't going to be. Because of Heidi's own stupidity, she was going to lead this girl right to her death.

They soon made it off the plane, neither needing to go to the baggage claim as neither of them had brought more than a carry on. Bella saw that as a huge relief; the more time she spent around people, the worse things tended to get for her.

"Come on, Bella," Heidi said, leading her out of the airport and into the night, still gripping Bella's hand. "My car is around here somewhere. I'll drive you to the hotel."

Bella nodded silently, as if the young woman could somehow see Bella's answer without even looking her way. She also couldn't help but frown, noticing Heidi's nervous energy. It didn't take much wondering for Bella's heart to sink.

Could Heidi have already started to hate her? Perhaps she was wishing that she had never brought Bella along on the trip in the first place.

Little did Bella know how close, yet how far her thoughts were from the truth. Heidi was certainly regretting her decision of bringing Bella, but not for the reasons Bella believed. She simply didn't want to deliver the girl to her death. Heidi wanted Bella happy and alive. But Bella smelled too good; Heidi doubted that her queens would let the girl live, let alone turn her.

Heidi took a long time to find her car, stalling as much as she could as she tried to come up with a plan. What she was supposed to do was bring Bella to her "hotel" which, in other words, was the Volturi castle. There, she would be presented to the queens as a gift and basically slaughtered.

But what if Heidi were to take Bella to an actual hotel instead? Have the girl hang out away from Volterra while Heidi hunted for another amazingly smelling human to deliver instead? Heidi knew that all Sulpicia would have to do was touch Heidi to know she hadn't brought the right human, but if the human she did bring smelled good enough, perhaps the queens would simply deliver a lighter punishment to Heidi. Even better, maybe the queens would also let Bella go.

Desperate to save the girl she was already getting abnormally attached to, her plan formed in her mind. Bella was never even going to set foot in Volterra.

"Heidi?" Bella's soft, sweet voice jolted the vampire from her thoughts, and Heidi realized that while they had made it to her car, both she and Bella were standing outside of it, neither moving. In fact, Bella looked ready to bolt at any moment, like she knew she had done something wrong and was prepared to run instead of face whatever she had done head on. "You've already done enough for me. If you don't want to deal with me anymore, I can just head out on my own from here."

"What? No!" Heidi exclaimed, completely shocked. Not just by the thought that Bella would be wandering around by herself, making her a prime target for any vampire who got a whiff of Bella's sweet scent, but because she couldn't believe how easily the girl believed she could be hated. She desperately grabbed Bella's hands, gazing earnestly into Bella's eyes. "I want you to stay with me, Bella."

"But ever since we got off the plane, you've been acting weird," Bella said as she looked away, unable to hold Heidi's gaze. She couldn't help it; a part of her just expected to see pure hatred suddenly start to form in Heidi's red eyes. It had happened too many times before, and while it hurt seeing the hatred from her parents, for some reason, Bella could already tell it would hurt so much more coming from Heidi.

"No-well, yes, I guess I have been acting weird. But not for the reasons you think. It's just...there's been a change of plans." Seeing the confusion in Bella's eyes, Heidi felt the need to elaborate. "We're no longer going to Volterra."

"Oh, really?" a cold voice asked from behind Heidi. "I hadn't realized there would be a change of plans."

Heidi whirled to face the owner of the voice, and had she been human, her heart would have stopped. Horrified at being caught, she couldn't help but whisper the names of the speaker and his companion; "Jane. Demetri." Unconsciously, she shifted her body so she was protecting Bella, who had no idea what was going on but was already feeling determined to make sure that Heidi would also be safe.

For as long as Heidi wanted her around, she was going to do everything she could to protect her. Bella had already sworn that to herself.

"Heidi," Jane replied with a nearly cruel smile. "I never thought you would be one to mess up this royally." The small blonde gestured to Heidi's car as Demetri stepped forward and snatched the keys out of Heidi's hand. "Demetri will be driving. Get in." Jane's eyes slid to the brunette peeking out from around Heidi, adding, "And your... _friend..._ will of course be joining us."

Never before had Heidi felt so cold. She knew now that whatever she tried now would be hopeless.

Bella was going to be killed after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, as you might have noticed, I managed to finish another update. I'm still taking it slow and easy, as I'm sti_ _ll recovering after being hit by a car and all. Hopefully this chapter is good, seeing as I was drugged up for most of it. As always, thanks for reading!_

 _PS: Sorry for the mixup. As I said, I'm still on pain drugs._

* * *

Chapter 3

To say the ride in the car was stressful would be an understatement. Heidi had made sure that Bella got into the car first before quickly following, making sure that Bella was pressed against the very far seat. Then Heidi hovered over the brunette, all while keeping an eye on Jane, as if protecting her from the tiny girl with the cruel smirk that got in after her. To top it off, no one said a word as Demetri got into the front seat and put the car in gear.

The silence was suffocating, to say the least. And while Bella had previously been ready to protect Heidi using any means necessary, she was starting to think she had no chance if she were to actually try and protect her.

Bella shivered; it felt like the temperature in the car was under thirty degrees. Heidi moved, as if to pull Bella against her, maybe trying to offer her comfort. However, as she noticed Jane watching her, taking notice of every little detail, Heidi froze, then pulled back. Of course, Bella noticed this too. Was this tiny blonde girl really so scary?

It was only now, after at least a half hour, that the silence was broken.

"To think, you would actually consider betraying your queens. And all for...this." Jane gazed at the human in disdain. Sure, she hadn't served for nearly as long as Jane had, but the other woman had still served with unwavering loyalty for quite a few centuries. And now, for Heidi to risk everything, all for one human? A human with deliciously smelling blood and strange eyes, but still a human all the same.

Queens? What was Jane talking about? Bella looked to Heidi in confusion, frowning at the emotionless mask on Heidi's face.

"How did you know?" Heidi asked, not even considering the idea of trying to play innocent. All it would take was one touch from Sulpicia, and they would know everything.

Instead of Jane saying a word, Heidi suddenly bent over, screaming in agony. Bella jumped in surprise, as the screaming appeared to come out of nowhere. Panic started to thrum in her veins as she realized how much pain Heidi really appeared to be in. But why? Nothing was touching her. It's not like she was being tased or something, right?

Desperate to help, Bella reached out to touch Heidi, probably to examine her, as even she didn't know what she was going to do. However, the pleased smile on Jane's face stopped her cold. Somehow, she knew the blonde was the cause of Heidi's pain.

"Stop it," Bella said, voice cracking with emotion.

Slowly, Jane looked up from Heidi, meeting Bella's gaze with an arched brow as Heidi collapsed, the pain subsiding. "Do you want to try saying that again?"

"Jane, don't...please," Heidi groaned, trying to shield Bella with her body.

To Heidi's surprise, Jane didn't actually use her gift on Bella. Or so Heidi thought, until she caught sight of Jane's annoyed expression. That annoyance turned to frustration, then anger, and then outright fury as she realized that Bella was still sitting in her seat, watching Jane warily, but clearly not in any pain.

"Don't do it, Jane," Heidi said softly, still pleading as she tensed. It had taken her a second, but she realized what was going on; somehow, Bella was blocking Jane's gift. Something that had never been done before. She was sure that the blonde was going to launch herself at Bella and kill her simply for something that Bella couldn't control, as it was still an insult to Jane and her pride.

This didn't happen. Instead, Jane's expression smoothed out, becoming blank, and she relaxed back in her seat. "The Queens want her alive," Jane murmured. "As anything else that I could do to her would most likely kill her, or at least leave her unable to meet with the Queens with a sound mind, I will leave her be for now. You, however…"

Once again, Jane's power was unleashed on Heidi, and the vampire crumpled in on herself, gritting her teeth to stop herself from screaming in agony.

"No! Leave her alone!" Bella shouted, her body bowing over Heidi like she was attempting to shield the mahogany haired vampire. Her panic mounting, her gaze flitted between Heidi and Jane, becoming desperate as she tried to figure out what to do, how to help. Just as she felt a strange build up inside of her, Heidi's body suddenly went limp. Realizing Heidi wasn't hurting anymore, Bella let out a breath of relief and relaxed.

Jane scowled and looked out of the window. The girl's panic and fear for Heidi had made her heartbeat race, making her smell a hundred times better. Had Jane been any other vampire, it would have been nearly impossible to control her bloodthirst in the confines of the car. Even now, it was hard to resist the call of Bella's blood. Had the queens not wanted to see her, the human certainly would have been drained dry by now.

"Heidi, what's going on?" Bella whispered softly as the other woman got a hold of herself and straightened.

Knowing better than to tell Bella anything important, especially with the situation they were in, Heidi could only stare at Bella, eyes brimming with regret. "I should have never found you yesterday. I'm so sorry, Bella."

At first, Bella's heart started to break. She immediately assumed that this was all somehow her own fault, and that Heidi believed that if they had never met, Heidi wouldn't be suffering like she was now. Then the apology registered, and Bella realized with a bit of awe that Heidi was actually upset because Bella had been dragged into this mess...whatever it was. That someone actually wished to have spared Bella pain.

Bella's hand sought and found Heidi's, and the human gave it a squeeze. "Don't be," Bella murmured, and she meant it. Sure, she was in one of the most terrifying and dangerous situations in her life, but so what? Heidi had done something that no one else, even Bella's own parents, had been able to do. She had looked at Bella without disgust, had appeared to even like her. And she had given Bella hope. Hope that she could actually have a friend, have a person in her life that wanted her to live when Bella always wondered if it would have been better if she had just died.

Sure, Bella and Heidi might be killed any second, but Bella faced death almost every day. At least now, she had something to fight for.

At Bella's words, Heidi stared at the girl with disbelief. How could she say that with her own life on the line? But as she got a good, long look into Bella's eyes, she took in the haunted shadows in their depths. That was all it took to remind Heidi what Bella had gone through, and maybe in the human's eyes, this didn't seem to be too bad.

 _If only she knew what was really going on. What I had planned to do to her,_ Heidi thought, eyes welling up with tears as she squeezed Bella's hand in return.

"How much longer, Demitri?" Jane demanded, feeling nothing but disgust for Bella and Heidi's little moment.

The man let out a little chuckle. "Patience, Jane. We will be there soon."

Jane narrowed her eyes, knowing the only reason he had found a backbone was because he was driving, and Jane wasn't stupid enough to use her power on him when in the car. "I want a specific time."

Hearing the venom in Jane's words, Demitri checked the car's clock. "I'd say in another half hour or so, we will be entering Volterra."

Knowing that these two kidnappers-for that was what they were in Bella's head-had a goal destination only made things all the more real for Bella. She tried to subtly open the car door, a movement all three vampires caught.

"Don't bother, sweetie. The child lock is on," Demetri said with a small smirk shot at Bella from over his shoulder.

"But feel free to try again. I'd be delighted to have a reason to break all of your fingers," Jane added cruelly.

After a brief mental debate over putting up a fight or complying, and a small shake of the head from Heidi, Bella put her hands in her lap and looked down at her feet. What really made Bella feel cold inside was the fact that Jane actually looked disappointed that Bella hadn't tried again. Of course, this was clearly someone who enjoyed inflicting pain on others and Bella had already noticed this, but every confirmation and indication of what made Jane happy, not because of a hatred everyone seemed to harbor for Bella but because of who Jane was as a person, was like a punch to the gut.

 _I might not be able to get out of this,_ Bella realized with disbelief, as there was something that was almost not quite human about Jane and Demitri. If inhuman people did actually exist, that is.

Despite this realization, Bella's resolve didn't waver. She was going to stand by Heidi and do whatever it took to protect her, even if that meant Bella's own death. While the world definitely wouldn't miss Bella were she to die, she couldn't imagine a world without Heidi in it. Someone as bright and sweet and beautiful as her deserved to live.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, with Heidi watching Bella worriedly and Bella staring at the ground, Jane let out a huff and muttered, "Finally."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Bella looked out of the window and checked her surroundings.

The city they were entering was absolutely beautiful, even in darkness. It had an olden feel to it, lights twinkling from high up windows, the streets paved with cobblestones. Only a few people roamed about due to the late hour, but all seemed to be in a happy mood, like they didn't have a trouble in the world. Had Bella not been in such a situation, she would have marveled at the city, taking in its beauty. Instead, she was trying to memorize everything she saw so that if they had a chance to escape, they wouldn't find themselves lost. Of course, Heidi probably knew this place like the back of her hand, as Bella was sure she had mentioned Volterra before, but it didn't hurt to be extra careful.

Eventually, they turned into a dark alleyway as Demitri turned off his headlights, the alley appearing to be a dead end. Only briefly did Bella wonder if the two had taken them all this way only to murder them here, but then a wall seemed to disappear.

Are you serious? They actually had a secret passageway? Bella was feeling even less hopeful about their chances of escape as the car moved forward, the wall closing behind them, encasing the car in complete darkness. For some reason, Demitri seemed to have no trouble as he continued driving onwards, his headlights still off.

Eventually, the car parked among a few others, at least from what Bella could tell, as her eyes were still adjusting. Then in a flash, Demitri was out of the car, opening Jane's side in a way a butler would open the door for his master, then he was on Bella's side. The door was opened, and all Bella could make out was his looming figure, as her eyes were still struggling to adjust, before one of his large hands wrapped around her bicep and jerked her right out of the car. Bella was wrenched away from Heidi, who appeared to have been pulled out of the car by Jane, but they were quickly reunited. A second later, Bella to sense three other people joining them, surrounding Bella and Heidi in a circle. Demitri still holding onto Bella and Jane still holding onto Heidi, they were then marched out of the garage, through a pair of double doors, and down a hall.

As they continued to walk, Bella kept on memorizing her surroundings in between worried glances at Heidi, who could no longer even look at her. It was like the gorgeous woman already knew their fate was sealed, and had given up hope. Bella wasn't feeling much hope either; the hallway appeared to be one giant maze.

Eventually, the hallway came to an end, and they were led through another door, only for Bella to nearly be blinded as one light happened to shine directly into Bella's eyes.

Light. This room actually had light. Looking around, Bella quickly categorized everything, including the people who were surrounding her. Besides Jane and Demitri, there was a boy who looked just as young as Jane, not to mention appearing to have some facial similarities. There was also a big, burly guy who grinned when they made eye contact, so big he even made Demitri look small, along with another man and woman. The woman was gazing at Heidi, a disapproving look on her face, and Bella wondered just how well the woman knew Heidi.

Bella did another scanning of the room, this time not taking inventory of all the possible exits and objects that could be used weapons, but of the room itself. And she realized that it looked like a waiting room. This idea of Bella's was only strengthened as the group of captors led her to a woman behind a desk.

"Gianna," Demitri greeted the woman with a wry smirk.

The woman barely glanced at Bella and Heidi before her eyes lingered on Bella, traces of the familiar hatred Bella had come to know flashing in her eyes. The hatred that, strangely enough, none of her guards-save for Jane, and even then she had appeared to have only gotten truly furious at Bella once- had displayed so much as once. "Demitri. The Queens wish to see Heidi and the guest immediately."

 _The guest? She's acting like I'm a fucking guest after I've been kidnapped and am obviously being held against my will?_ Bella thought with disbelief, unaware of the curiosity and attention that she had garnered when all of the vampires noticed Gianna's reaction to the dual eyed brunette.

"Good. I can't wait to see what the punishments are going to be," Jane said, and then the group led Bella and Heidi away once more.

Bella found herself in front of the fanciest double doors that she had ever seen in her life, and Bella was really starting to believe that this was all big one parade to show just how rich and powerful these people-or maybe just these Queens, whoever they are-were. They could just be trying to intimidate Bella into compliance.

Scarily enough, it appeared to be working.

After a much too long pause that was most likely to build Bella and Heidi's anticipation, the doors slowly opened. Bella and Heidi were led into what appeared to be a throne room, unable to see much as the people surrounding her suddenly took a step closer. Then they stopped so suddenly that Bella almost ran into Demitri's back, which was only prevented by Heidi's quick reflexes as her hand darted out to grab and study the brunette.

"My Queens. I present to you Heidi the traitor, and the problematic human, Bella," Jane said with glee. Then the vampires in front of Bella stepped aside, revealing three women in fancy dresses appearing to be in their mid twenties sitting on fancy thrones at the front of the room. Two were blonde, the other with hair as black as night itself, all impossibly gorgeous, pale, and refined. They also had eyes just as red as Heidi's, ones that made Bella nervous, but for some strange reason, Bella wasn't scared at all. If anything, she felt strangely safe and happy, like she had finally come home.

Shaking off the strange feelings looking at the women had brought on, as she and Heidi were clearly not anywhere close to safe, Bella straightened, refusing to show these women any fear. Bella then made sure to meet the womans' gazes steadily, ready to face anything and everything that they might throw at her, only to be surprised when the three women gasped in shock and awe.

"Oh my," the woman on the right murmured, the one on the left appearing just as stunned.

"Yes," the woman in the middle agreed. All three now stared at Bella with a strange hunger and intensity Bella had never seen, let alone been subject of, before. "This certainly changes everything."

Feeling strangely helpless and bare, Bella could only wait for what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Don't worry, I haven't disappeared again. I've just been gone for so long I have to reread some stories, try to get back into the zone, that kind of thing. Hopefully I'll be able to keep going like this at the very least, but no matter what happens, don't worry. I will never stop writing a story until it's finished, and nothing is abandoned. Seriously, I'll write from beyond the grave if I have to. Anyways, it was a little hard to write, but I hope you guys enjoy this update. As always, thanks for the support._

* * *

Chapter 4

It could have been only seconds, or maybe hours, that Bella stood frozen as the three women on the thrones stared at her. And those stares...it wasn't the way Heidi had looked at her, making her feel all warm and maybe even safe inside. But it wasn't a look of hatred, either. It was, however, a look that Bella had never experienced before, one that made her feel almost too hot inside, and definitely uncomfortable, while also incredibly nervous.

As Bella started to fidget under the three pairs of red eyes, the silence continued, and even Heidi felt like this might continue forever. But finally, it appeared that the Queens got a hold of themselves, at least to a certain degree.

"I am Sulpicia," the woman in the middle said. "This is Athenodora and Didyme." She gestured to the other two women, who each gave Bella a dark, intense look and a nod at Bella, who fought the urge to take a step back, away from them. Sulpicia leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "What is your name, young one? And might you come closer?"

Bella shivered, and all of the vampires noticed, the Queens frowning as if they were upset by the reaction. Heidi felt an incredible urge to place a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulders, but her hand froze halfway towards contact, noticing how the Queens scowled, eyes darkening with possessive fury.

"I don't want to," Bella said as Heidi dropped her arm and clasped her hands in front of her. The human then worked up the best glare she could, which only made her look like an adorable kitten trying to be taken seriously by the Queens. It made the three women want to cuddle the girl, stroke her, and of course, fuck her senseless. "You've brought us here against our will, and you're clearly going to do something bad to us. Why should I comply with anything you want?"

"Oh, I can think of quite a few reasons," Athenodora spoke in a low purr. There was a mix of hunger in her tone, but also threat. In all honesty, Athenodora hadn't meant for the threat to slip in; Athenodora was just so used to threatening anyone and everyone besides the other queens when she didn't get her way, to the point that she would sound threatening whenever she dropped her guard. And at that moment, she was so focused on her interest in Bella that she couldn't think about anything else.

Of course, Bella registered the threat, and stepped courageously in front of Heidi.

"Bella, no," Heidi whispered lowly as the three Queens hissed at the display, displeased that Bella was acting like the Queens were her enemy.

"Good going, Athenodora," Didyme muttered, being the first Queen to get a hold of herself. "That's not the best way to start off getting to know each other."

"None of this is a good way to start off, and it was an accident," Athenodora shot back grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what's she doing acting like she needs to protect that traitor, anyways? Heidi is the reason she's here, and if she had been anyone else to us, she'd be another meal for us to share."

Bella stiffened, and she felt a hard stone fall into her stomach. A meal? Bella was to be...a meal? And Heidi...had Heidi really planned on bringing Bella here, simply to have Bella killed? Was this woman, Athenodora, really telling the truth?

The human couldn't help but look over her shoulder at Heidi, her dual colored gaze shining with confusion and pain, afraid. Afraid that the one person who seemed to like her was simply another person who wanted her dead.

Heidi's eyes were also bright with pain. "Bella, no, it's not that simple. When we first met, you smelled so good, and I thought you'd make a great present to the Queens. But then I got to know you, and I grew to love you like a little sister. I realized I couldn't take you to them, but I realized too late to escape them. I'm so, so sorry, Bella."

The words Heidi spoke during the ride over suddenly surfaced in Bella's head, how Heidi should have never found Bella that day. It wasn't just Bella being naive, but some gut instinct that told Bella to believe Heidi. She was with Bella, after all, and being called a traitor by the Queens themselves. The Queens, who apparently wanted to eat her.

Hesitantly, Bella reached towards Heidi's hand, staring into the woman's eyes. Never had Bella seen such relief in someone's expression, and it made Bella's heart feel warm and full as she took Heidi's cool hand.

Three hisses sounded behind her and Heidi tried to gently, albeit reluctantly, pull away. But Bella tightened her grip, and Heidi let Bella hang on to her hand. She was already going to die for her traitorous actions, so why shouldn't she just hang on to Bella's hand, offering and accepting comfort from the touch?

Bella turned back towards the Queens and did her best to meet the gazes of all three of them, ignoring the strange, nervous electricity that seemed to run through her own body due to the attempt. "What are you? And what are you going to do to us? I want answers."

"She sure does have some guts," Athenodora said with a smirk, clearly enjoying Bella's backbone.

"That she does. Her fire is rare, especially among humans when they face even one of our kind," Didyme added, sounding equally pleased.

Sulpicia, who had been busy frowning as she stared at Heidi and Bella's still clasped hands, managed to tear her gaze away so she could stare into Bella's eyes. "Your name, first, child." Yes, she had heard Heidi say it, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to hear her mate's name from the brunette's lips herself, and no one else. She wanted that small, important piece of information given from her mate, even if it was a little reluctantly.

"Bella," Bella managed to say, "But only my friends call me that. Everyone else calls me Isabella, and that includes you." Of course Bella was lying out of her ass. The only person she considered a friend was Heidi, and everyone who ever said her name, often with a voice filled with hate, called her Bella too. It was the name Bella gave, the one she went by. Not to mention she hated being called Isabella. But she needed some kind of control, and it figured that three women she hated would call her something she hated. Or, Bella amended, women she _should_ hate. Even if, for some strange reason, she didn't.

"Isabella, then," Sulpicia allowed, a sour look on her face. Although she did find the name beautiful, she didn't like Bella putting any kind of wall between her and them. The fact that Heidi called her Bella and Bella didn't allow her or her fellow queens to didn't sit well with her.

"Isabella," Didyme purred, rolling the name on her tongue, which also made Bella fight down another shiver. She was doing that a lot since she came into the room, and she was already hating it. Didyme then continued and voiced Sulpicia's thoughts, adding, "It truly is a beautiful name."

"And perhaps we can get to the point where you will enjoy us calling you by your full name. Where you will even beg to hear one of us saying it," Athenodora said, a predatory grin on her face that made Bella's breath catch in her throat as she clutched at Heidi's hand a little tighter, which made Athenodora growl, filled with the desire to rip Heidi's arm right off for daring to be so casual with her mate.

"Answers," Bella managed to squeak out in a quiet, firm voice, although she couldn't bring herself to look at any of the Queens anymore. "I gave you my name, now you need to hold up your end of the bargain. Or are you liars as well as kidnappers and cannibals?"

Heidi gasped sharply, as did several of the other guard members, and they all stared at Bella in shock. Had she been anyone else-as everyone could already tell what she was to the Queens-she would have been punished as painfully as possible for how she spoke. But instead, they could do nothing but turn to the Queens, who were clearly just as stunned, to see what they would do next.

"Bella, you really don't want to speak to the Queens that way," Heidi whispered in Bella's ear, unsure of what would become of Bella for her words, mate to the Queens or not.

"What? Are you afraid they're going to want to hurt me?" Bella asked wryly, giving Heidi an unconcerned look. "They're already planning on eating me, and I've suffered any and every kind of abuse you can imagine. I can-"

Bella was cut off and all three Queens roared, jumping to their feet, which also made all of the guard, including Heidi, tense as Bella jumped in shock. Despite not blinking, Bella felt she might have, as the Queens seemed to appear in front of her in half of a second, towering over her, radiating fury. They were so close that all of their bodies brushed against Bella's, and somewhere in that second, Heidi had been ripped away from her. And, in the Queens' anger, also thrown against the wall, despite her not being the cause of their emotion.

"Someone hurt you?" Sulpicia demanded, voice flat.

"Tell us!" Athenodora growled. "All you have to do is tell us who, and we'll have them groveling before you as we crush every inch of them into dust."

Didyme didn't say anything, instead draping her arms around Bella's neck from behind and burying her face in Bella's neck, taking comfort in the fact that while something had happened, Bella was at least in front of them and alive, safe. And nobody would ever dare to misplace a hair on Bella's head again.

"Wha-what's it to you?" Bella stuttered after several moments of stunned silence. Realizing that one of the women was actually holding her, Bella tried to jerk away, but Didyme's grip was iron and only tightened as she let out a displeased grumble. "Let me go! The hell are you doing? And you still haven't answered my questions! You're all-"

Once again interrupted, something Bella was starting to find incredibly annoying, Sulpicia took hold of Bella's chin and forced their eyes to meet, Bella's blue and gold eyes meeting Sulpicia's now near-black. The queen knew demanding a list of all those who might have hurt Bella wasn't a good idea right now, as the girl still viewed them as potential enemies. They had plenty of time, and once Bella was theirs in every way, Bella could easily start the list for the hunt of those who once harmed her.

"We are vampires, Isabella," Sulpicia spoke, her tone dark, tight, and quiet, causing the hairs on Bella's neck to stand on end as her stomach twisted into knots. "And the most powerful vampires in the world, at that. What we're going to do to you...we're not going to eat you. But we are going to keep you here-"

"And teach you the benefits of loving us. Benefits I know you'll enjoy," Athenodora added, smirking as she purposely pressed her breast against Bella's arm.

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief, taken completely off guard.

"That's not how courting works, Athenodora," Didyme chided, even as the possessive part of her purred at the images that conjured in her head from Athenodora's words. "We can't just force it, and we certainly can't teach her to love us. It has to come naturally."

"As for Heidi..." Sulpicia added, still restraining herself from covering her mate in her scent, from stripping the girl right then and there to make sure she had not a single scratch on her, from eliminating all those deemed a threat or those who have threatened Bella at one point in time, regardless of how long ago that was. "She needs to be punished. She did betray us after all, and our laws are simple; treason means death."

In the background, Felix and Demitri each stepped up next to Heidi and put a hand on a shoulder each, ready for Sulpicia's orders. Heidi looked away, just so she wouldn't have to risk meeting the eyes of Bella or one of the Queens.

However, Bella didn't notice any of this. Not just because the three taller Queens acted as a barrier, making it impossible for Bella to see past them, but because Bella's entire being froze. She felt colder than ever before as she processed Sulpicia's words, realizing that, for some reason, the Queens wanted Bella to live with them in safety while, at the same time, they wanted to kill Heidi. The only friend Bella ever had.

"Now, as their are special circumstances regarding her betrayal-" Sulpicia started, about to explain that she would get to live, albeit still be heavily punished, she was interrupted by the human in front of her. By Bella, who hadn't even heard Sulpicia start to speak.

"No."

The single word took all three Queens aback; none of them had ever been told no before, and the force behind it, coming from their mate, no less, made it hard for the three women to process.

"Sorry?" Didyme asked as she pulled away from Bella, loosening her hold just enough to attempt to peer into Bella's face.

"I said no," Bella repeated, looking up to glare at the three Queens. She then threw down the only bargaining chip she had. And while it was a desperate attempt to try and save Heidi, Bella still meant every word of it. "If you even try to hurt Heidi, then you might as well do the same to me. And if you kill her...then, you better be prepared to kill me too. Because Heidi is the only friend I have, and she already means so much to me. Besides, if me being here is so important to you, then you should be thanking her, because without her, you never would have laid eyes on me. And from what I can tell, you want to punish her for trying to keep me safe and alive, something you seem to care about for some reason, no matter how fucked up it is. So...if you're still crazy enough to kill her...then you better be prepared, because I'm going to follow her the first chance I get."

Her little speech over with, Bella took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance in case they would try to attack, despite knowing how ineffective fighting back would be. Meeting Heidi's horrified eyes from between two of the Queens, Bella then waited for the final verdict.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Well, thanks to so many of you requesting this update, and thanks to my own ability to actually be able to write this, here it is. The update. Worship me, and all that jazz._

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella expected some kind of sentencing, or perhaps the Queens deciding to kill Bella right then and there for her words. What she didn't expect was for the Queens to explode...all because Bella said she would end her own life.

"Don't you ever say something like that again!" Athenodora snarled from where she was now towering over Bella. "Your life is one of the most precious things in the world to us. Do you understand?"

Taken aback, Bella nodded without a thought, but then regained her backbone and steeled herself. "Heidi is the only person in the world who has dared to care for me. I'm not just going to step aside and let you kill her."

Athenodora snarled lowly at the thought that they didn't care about Bella, but Didyme put a hand on Athenodora's shoulder, calming her.

"I have a power, Isabella, and that power is the ability to see other people's bonds," Didyme started, her eyes still dark from the thought of Isabella's death. "So I know how much Heidi means to you, and you her. But she still betrayed us."

"To protect me," Bella protested, and Heidi could only stare at her, at a loss as to what to do or say. Usually anyone in Bella's position would have at least been beaten for talking back, but Bella was clearly special. And while she had quickly come to love Bella, she loved her Queens as well, and it went against everything she knew to stand by and let someone talk so rudely to the Queens like that.

"Right, I understand that. Still, a betrayal is a betrayal, and she must be punished," Didyme replied gently. She reached out to touch Bella's arm, but was surprised and hurt when Bella jerked her arm away before Didyme could do more than brush her fingers against the girl's shirt.

"I don't like being touched," Bella told Didyme tightly, noting how the three queens were frowning at her.

"And yet Heidi can touch you," Sulpicia stated, glaring at the woman in question. Realizing how quickly she and her fellow queens were upsetting Bella, she turned to Didyme and Athenodora. "We must discuss this situation thoroughly so as not to do anything that will upset Isabella further," she told them in a quiet voice, and both Athenodora and Didyme nodded, although Athenodora was clearly grumpy about how the entire situation was playing out. Sulpicia then turned to Jane and added, "Take Isabella and Heidi to Heidi's room and take care of all of Isabella's needs. Make sure nobody comes in and that they don't leave until we send for them."

"Yes, Mistress," Jane said with a curtsy. Bella looked ready to say something, but with a glance at Heidi, thought better of it. The human's shoulders slouched as she let out a loud exhale, as if it had taken everything she had to stand up to the three women, and she seemed to shrink in on herself. Heidi and Bella then followed Jane out of the room, Bella all too aware of the gazes of the three queens burning into her back.

Once the door closed, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme shared a look and returned to their thrones to talk.

"This isn't how I expected our meeting to go," Sulpicia admitted after a brief silence.

"It's true we could have handled our first encounter better, but it was a fragile situation to start with," Didyme said, trying to make Sulpicia feel better even while staying on track. "Right now, everything we do or say will affect our relationship with Isabella. We have to tread carefully or risk damaging our bond to hers."

"Heidi is the reason for all of this," Athenodora announced in a half-growl, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering at nothing in particular. "She actually chose to betray us, and that can't go unpunished. If our mate didn't harbor such feelings for her, she'd be burned on the spot, her previous loyalty to us be damned."

Didyme knew just how much loyalty meant to Athenodora, having been betrayed once when she was human that led to the death of her entire family. She knew she'd have to help Athenodora see the other side to Heidi's betrayal if she wanted Heidi to stay in one piece. And that would be necessary if the Queens wanted to avoid damaging their bond with Isabella. "Think about this," Didyme started, getting both Athenodora's and Sulpicia's intense focus. "Heidi has been loyal to us since the start, to the point where she is one of our most trusted guards. Yet she did betray us, all to protect Isabella. She didn't know who Isabella would be to us. She wasn't trying to keep our mate from us. She was just trying to keep a girl she had come to love alive."

"Love?" Athenodora and Sulpicia demanded at once, Athenodora snarling in fury, Sulpicia, just as angry, letting out a loud hiss.

"Yes, love," Didyme repeated, reaching out to take Sulpicia's hand, showing Heidi's and Bella's bond. "In such a short amount of time, Heidi and Isabella came to love each other. Not like lovers, I would be just as furious as you two if that were the case. No, Heidi and Isabella love each other like the closest of sisters."

"That better be the case," Athenodora grumbled, calmed by Didyme's words, as well as the fact that Sulpicia relaxed upon seeing their bond for herself. "Although it would be better if they had no bond at all."

"Do you really think so?" Didyme asked, causing Athenodora to scowl at her.

"What Didyme is saying," Sulpicia quickly cut in before Athenodora could try to argue, reading Didyme's thoughts. "Is that Heidi was one of our most trusted and loyal guards. Yet in the span of a couple of days, she was willing to betray us to try to save Isabella, knowing it would cost her her life. And that while we still need to punish Heidi for the betrayal, it would be best to keep her alive. Keeping someone who has been so loyal to us, and is now so loyal to Bella, would be the best outcome. This way we would have someone who would be willing to put down her life for us and for Isabella guarding our mate and keeping her safe."

Athenodora opened her mouth to argue some more, but then closed her mouth just as quickly, thinking it through. Sulpicia put her hand on Athenodora's arm, watching Athenodora's thought process.

"You're right," Athenodora admitted at last, albeit reluctantly. "But as you said, Heidi still has to be punished for what she did."

"So Heidi will be kept alive," Sulpicia said, more as an official announcement than a repetitive statement. "We do owe her, after all. Not just for her attempts at keeping Bella safe, regardless of how misguided they were, but for finding Isabella in the first place. If it wasn't for her taking an interest in Isabella and thinking we would like her, then who knows if we would have ever found our mate."

Speaking of owing Heidi brought another woman the three queens owed to mind, which made Sulpicia scowl involuntarily. While she had always wanted Alice Cullen to join her coven, this was a different situation. Alice Cullen wasn't hers, and she had given the Queens the greatest gift anyone could have asked for; their mate.

Well, for technicality's sake, Alice obviously hadn't actually handed Isabella over. But if it weren't for her, who knows how long it would have been until they found Isabella, and that was if they had found the girl at all.

Thinking back on it caused the memory to come to mind. When Gianna had called, saying that Alice Cullen had an important message for the Queens, Sulpicia had been delighted, thinking perhaps that Alice might actually be considering their offer of joining the Volturi, or at the very least, that the Cullens might need something from them. She always loved holding favors over other vampires' heads, after all.

However, it wasn't either one of Sulpicia's hopes. Instead, it was Alice Cullen doing them a favor, and while Sulpicia would have done anything to make sure Isabella still ended up in their lives, she hated owing anyone.

" _Alice Cullen," Sulpicia had started with delight from her throne, her fellow queens turned towards the phone, curiosity in both of their eyes. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"_

" _Actually, I wanted to do something for you," Alice had answered, which made Sulpicia frown._

 _Athenodora had scoffed. "And what does she think she can do for us?"_

" _Shh, let her speak," Didyme had whispered, although she also looked befuddled, as she also had no idea what Alice Cullen could do for them outside of joining their coven._

" _Continue," Sulpicia ordered, all cheerfulness gone from her voice. Now, she wanted to get to the bottom of Alice's call as quickly as possible._

" _As you all know, Heidi has found a deliciously smelling human that she thinks you will enjoy feeding off of."_

" _And?" Athenodora demanded, cutting Alice off before she could continue._

" _Calm yourself, sister," Sulpicia said, shooting Athenodora an exasperated look. "You're only making this take longer than necessary." She then turned back to the phone, adding, "I apologize for the disruption, Alice."_

" _It's no problem," Alice was quick to reply. "Anyways, I had a vision of her and the human, a girl named Bella. They're going to arrive in the airport closest to Volterra as planned, but then the future splits into two paths. One is that she and Bella will arrive at your castle with no problems. The other choice Heidi will make is to run away with Bella to save her life."_

" _What?" Athenodora exploded, furious. "Heidi? Betraying us? For a_ human _?" She was all but shaking in her anger, feeling an incredible urge to destroy everything. Sulpicia's eyes had also turned black, just as angry at the thought of one of their most trusted and loved members even thinking of betraying them to the point where she couldn't even say anything in response, staring off into the distance, probably imagining getting her hands on Heidi. While Didyme felt the same, she was able to contain herself the most._

 _Keeping her composure, Didyme took the phone from Sulpicia before the other queen could crush it. "For you to call simply to warn us of a possible betrayal...this isn't like you, Alice. You're not one to get into other people's business unless it has something to do with you or your family."_

" _That's because I want you all to be happy," Alice stated, her words once again getting the attention of all three queens. Alice, caring about their happiness? She had to have known this would make them furious, but in the first place, why would Alice care in the first place? "The reason for my call isn't just to tell you about Heidi. It's because the human that is with her is your mate. The mate of all three queens, to be precise."_

Of course the three queens in question had been stunned to hear that, and the time after that had been a whirlwind, trying to prepare for all that was going to happen. A mate for anyone in their coven was a big deal, but for it to be the mate for all three queens, after so many years without one...there couldn't be a more important moment in Volterra. To be juggling preparations for Bella's arrival, and to make sure they would catch Heidi in case she would really betray them, caused quite a bit of chaos. But in the end, Bella had ended up right where she belonged. Yet their meeting couldn't have gone worse.

"We should tell them of our decision," Didyme said, breaking Sulpicia out of her trip down memory lane. "No need to make our mate worry unnecessarily."

"Don't send for them," Sulpicia said, stopping Athenodora from beckoning to Felix. "We should go ourselves to make things feel a little more informal for Isabella. Perhaps it would get her to relax a little more and see we are more than cruel queens."

Athenodora nodded in agreement; after all, despite her quick temper and constantly grumpy exterior, not to mention her current terrible mood, Athenodora wanted to make Bella happy. Wanted Bella to be comfortable around her, to love her, the whole shebang, to the point that she would do anything necessary to ensure as such.

Of course, Didyme felt the same, and was also quick to agree. So with nothing else to discuss, the three queens stood and started to walk towards Heidi's room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Okay, don't get used to this. Due to a certain person's encouragement (you know who you are) I managed to get a fire going and write this chapter as well. Maybe my writer's block is easing up on me a little bit, maybe not. Either way, I'm just happy to get this chapter out to all of you amazing readers. Thanks, and hopefully you'll enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 6

Under Jane's watchful eye, Bella couldn't stop pacing along the length of the room. Heidi watched the human pace worriedly from where she sat on the couch, but didn't dare say or try anything to stop with the Queens so close by and getting closer by the second.

So many thoughts and emotions were whirling around in Bella's head like a tornado, to the point Bella felt like she would just explode any second. She knew she should be afraid, especially for Heidi, but most of all, she was angry. Furious, really. After all, the way the Queens treated Heidi, not to mention Bella herself-although the Queens did treat her well once Bella was in front of them-was enough to get on Bella's nerves. Then, the way they threw around their power, not to mention the way they treated Heidi's life, like it was something disposable...never before had Bella felt such anger towards anything in her life.

Not to mention Bella had to struggle with the strange draw she felt towards the Queens...it was all just too much.

Bella was about to turn towards Jane and demand answers, dangerous power or not, when the door to the room opened.

Blinking, Bella took in the Queens one at a time as they slipped through the doorway and closed the door behind them. Their presence was nearly overwhelming, to the point Bella's heart seemed to stop in her chest, if only for a moment. Her legs almost gave out, and she would have fallen right into the closest queen, Athenodora, but she managed to steel herself.

"So?" Bella asked, trying to appear as tough as she could as she moved to stand in front of Heidi, shielding the girl with her body as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bella," Heidi started, wanting to warn the human, but even murmuring Bella's name caused Athenodora to glare at her, so Heidi felt like there was nothing to do but shut up and let them talk.

"So, what?" Sulpicia asked, cocking her head to the side and arching an eyebrow. She just wanted to tease the girl for a second, perhaps draw out Bella's focus on her, if only for Sulpicia's own satisfaction.

Ugh! Despite being angry, a blush spread across Bella's cheeks. If the Queens had been focused on her when they first came in, their focus seemed to intensify tenfold, all three excited and amused by their mate's reaction.

"So, what's the verdict? What are you going to do?" Bella demanded, doing her absolute best to keep eye contact and ignore her blush.

"Heidi must be punished, Isabella," Sulpicia started, only to pause and arch an eyebrow as Bella tensed, her eyes hardening as if she was about to fight the Queens right then and there for their decision. "I suggest you wait for us to finish before you say anything, as I was going to add that Heidi will live."

Bella's body relaxed, and she looked as stunned as Heidi was. Jane was just as stunned and even opened her mouth as if she was about to argue or exclaim her surprise, but she smartly shut up. She was still at a loss, of course, and tried to speak in a calm manner that made it clear she wasn't questioning her Queens' decisions.

"My Queens, may I ask why…?" Jane managed to ask, still struggling to keep her composure.

Heidi wanted to know as well, and was thankful that Jane had spoken up. Heidi hadn't wanted to speak and risk the Queens changing their minds.

"Isn't it obvious? While it is true that Heidi did betray us, it was out of a misguided desire to protect Isabella. As this human is ours, we would rather not kill someone who is so loyal to Isabella."

"Ours?" Bella exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, ours," Athenodora stated, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Bella, daring Bella to start the argument over this. While Athenodora wouldn't be able to punish Bella in the delicious ways she wanted to for the human's backtalk, and Athenodora wanted to do anything she could to make Bella happy, that didn't mean the queen wouldn't argue for years over Bella's status. The human was their mate, and Bella needed to understand that. The sooner, the better, because Athenodora wasn't known for her patience and she would likely explode if held back from Bella for too long.

Didyme placed a hand on Athenodora's arm as she saw how worked up the other vampire queen and Bella were getting.

"Perhaps that is a discussion for a time after Isabella has settled in," Didyme said, keeping her face blank as she saw Heidi give Bella a look to calm the human down. While she knew exactly what their bonds were, and that they would at most be like sisters, it still got her possessive instincts flaring. Isabella was _hers_ and, despite the calm demeanor Didyme showed, it didn't mean she wasn't mentally growling at their closeness.

"So, as for Heidi's punishment, she will now be Isabella's servant for the rest of Bella's existence." At Sulpicia's words, all eyes were now back on her. "She will also be Isabella's guard, and for every injury, regardless of how small, that Isabella receives, Heidi will receive one that the three of us will deem of equal value to a vampire.

"Seriously?" Bella couldn't help but blurt out. Their punishment for Heidi almost sounded too good to be true. Of course Heidi wouldn't be a servant to her, and in Bella's mind, Heidi's sentence simply sounded like they now had an excuse to always be together. The only part that Bella didn't like was the fact that the vampire would get hurt every time Bella did, and Bella was a little bit clumsy. She would have to be super focused and careful from now on to make sure the Queens wouldn't have an excuse to hurt Heidi.

"Yes, seriously," Sulpicia said dryly. "This also means that you'll be staying in the castle from this day onwards."

Bella tensed a little bit as she realized that their decision wasn't just a punishment for Heidi, but a trap to make sure Bella stayed in the castle and wouldn't try to escape. Not that the realization upset her too much. While Bella didn't like the thought of them manipulating her emotions towards Heidi, it wasn't like Bella would willingly leave her friend behind for a world that hated her.

"We need you, Isabella," Didyme added, interrupting Bella's thoughts. "I know you don't like the idea of us keeping you here, but you must understand, we have been looking for you for a very long time. The idea of you leaving us is soul shattering."

"Right," Bella said, although she didn't exactly believe, or understand it. Of course their words affected her despite her unsurety. After all, no one ever said they needed her before, and it made her heart squeeze in her chest as she bit her bottom lip.

Which of course made all of the Queens want to bit her lip as well, but they managed to contain themselves. They were already on thin ice as it was, and any of them attempting to kiss their mate would likely only further divide them.

"Anyways," Didyme said, clearing her throat as she regained her composure. "Jane, you may go now. We will show Bella to her new room."

"Of course, my Queens," Jane muttered, seething a little at the light punishment Heidi had received. But of course, she kept her face blank as she left them alone. And as she walked down the hall, a plan to make sure Heidi got the punishment she deserved for her betrayal started forming in her mind.

Unaware of this, the Queens went over the rules for Heidi. Basically, she would now be with Bella all day every day, save for when she needed to feed, where Bella would then be with the Queens. Or unless the Queens told Heidi to leave Bella with them for whatever reason, which Bella wasn't too happy about. Heidi was also expected to obey Bella's every command, and do anything to make sure Bella was safe and unharmed at all times.

As such, Heidi wouldn't really be using her room much, as Bella was to be moved to a room next to the Queens.

With that said, the Queens then excitedly ushered Bella and Heidi out of the room and down the hall. They were all quiet, as if worried a single word might cause the uneasy peace between them to shatter. During this time, Bella tried to focus on the path they took so she wouldn't get lost in the maze of halls.

It only took a few turns, and then Bella was lost. She didn't know how the other women could manage to keep track of where they were, but the Queens led them with such confidence that Bella couldn't doubt that they were even a little unsure of where they were headed.

They soon came to a stop at a semi plain door next to a slightly larger and fancier one. Bella knew without a doubt that would be her room, if the giant ISABELLA carved into the door was any indication.

When did they have time to do that? Bella found it weird, like everything had been prepared before her arrival. As if they had known she was coming before Bella showed up, and not as a tasty treat for them to snack on.

Heidi also looked a little surprised, as she hadn't heard the Queens ordering anything like the specially made door since their arrival. Then again, she had been a little preoccupied with her impending fate and Bella, so she might not have been paying the attention she should have.

"Come in, come in. Just know that this room isn't finished, so it's completely up to you on how you want it decorated. Still, I believe you will like it even at this state," Didyme said excitedly, putting a hand on Bella's back as she ushered the human in. The contact made it possible for Didyme to calm herself just a little bit more, and a smile came to her face as she found that Bella didn't even flinch or protest to the touch.

Of course, Sulpicia and Athenodora were both frowning, as they desired the same touch and knew they were more likely to be rebuffed by their human.

Bella's eyes widened, and she appeared awed as she gazed around the giant room. Even in her fury and worry, she had noticed how large and cool Heidi's bedroom was. But this room, even in comparison to Heidi's, was amazingly better.

While the walls were still white, the floor were made out of shiny wood. Despite Bella thinking they were still underground, a giant, furnished window let in light from the outside world, and the view was amazing. There was also another open door, which showed the insides of a large closet almost as large as her room, along with several drawers, a large nightstand, a desk, a fancy chair and, what Bella's eyes were drawn to the most, was the super large bed against one of the walls in the room. It was large enough that there could be ten of Bella, and they'd all be comfortable.

"Do you like it?" Sulpicia asked, stepping closer to the human as Bella kept gaping. "We would have preferred you live in our room, but we knew you would want your own space, especially with the way you arrived here."

Bella dumbly nodded, feeling almost afraid to take another step inside and risk contaminating the room in some way.

"Well? Do you or do you not like it? Speak up," Athenodora snapped, as she couldn't see Bella's nod from her position, and her worry that the human hated the room was already eating at her.

Heidi shot Bella a worried glance, sure Bella would react to Athenodora with anger, but Bella didn't notice.

"This is all mine?" Bella whispered, still trying to process. "I can't believe it. I have a room. My own room." To Bella, the abandoned place she lived didn't count. It was a temporary shelter, and Bella had no idea when it would be taken from her or when she would be forced to leave it. It was an amazing feeling to the girl who could barely remember the time she had been able to live in her parents' house.

All three of the Queens scowled, realizing that Bella had lived a harsh life before Heidi had found her. Each of them swore to themselves that they'd find out all about their mate's past, and if needed, kill anyone who had dared to hurt her.

"We will be sending in someone with food for you in a little while, but for now, we will let you decompress and get used to your new situation," Sulpicia said at last, albeit reluctantly. "If you need us or even wish to see us, simply call our names. We'll hear you."

Bella nodded, and with that, the Queens left. Now it was just Bella and Heidi, both still overwhelmed after all that had happened. There was a brief silence where neither of them could think to speak, but that was broken when Bella hesitantly creeped over to the bed, turned around, and flopped onto the mattress.

"I still can't believe this," Bella whispered as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Honestly? Neither can I," Heidi said as she walked over to Bella and sat next to her. "You have no idea how amazing all of this is. I knew I was going to die the second I tried to save you, yet instead I'm told I not only get to live, but get to continue being by your side as your friend and protector."

"Right." As Bella considered all of the conditions and craziness of the last twenty four hours, it all suddenly came rushing back to her. Along with that came an overwhelming exhaustion, and Bella felt her eyes grow heavy as her body seemed to sink into the mattress, ready to fall into slumber. But as the need to sleep came over her, so did the fear that if she were to sleep, she'd wake up to find Heidi gone. Or, even worse, that everything that had happened was a dream. For while Bella was still a little angry and bewildered, not to mention freaked, over all that happened, she actually didn't want to leave the castle.

"It's okay for you to sleep, Bella," Heidi whispered as she saw Bella trying to fight to stay awake, brushing the hair out of the girl's face. "The Queens aren't the type to do something while you are helpless. Nothing will change."

With Heidi's assurances, Bella fell into a deep sleep, ending her first day at the castle.

However, it was that very first night that Bella accidentally gave the Queens their first heart attack.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry for all of the trouble, didn't mean to fuck up and fix the wrong chapter, so here this chapter is again._

* * *

Chapter 7

Out of nowhere, Bella started screaming, making nearly everyone in the castle jump.

A half second after the scream, Heidi was hovering over the bed, hands flitting about uselessly as she had no idea what to do. And that's what the Queens saw a moment later when they barged through the door.

Driven by the need to protect their mate, all they could see Heidi as was the enemy. Before Heidi could even react, Athenodora had Heidi by the wrist, throwing her in such a way that Heidi's arm ripped off right at the shoulder. Instead of getting up, Heidi laid there, trying her best to make herself look as non threatening and submissive as possible. It could have been the end of her, the Queens were so filled with rage at the idea of their mate being hurt, but instead, they were distracted by Bella's screaming. More specifically, the fact that she hadn't stopped screaming, despite the fact that the only possible danger, Heidi, was now far away.

All three queens forgot Heidi completely, instead going to their screaming mate's side, panic overtaking them as they had no idea what could be causing Bella to act this way. Then Bella spoke.

"No...can't take...it hurts. Please, Mom, stop," she whimpered as she thrashed in the bed. Then the screaming started up again, accompanied by Bella shouting, "Stop! It hurt, Mom, it hurts! Please!"

"A nightmare," Didyme breathed, realizing what was happening a second before Sulpicia and Athenodora. Quickly, she grabbed Bella, pulling the girl onto her lap as she was crowded by the other two equally anxious ancients. "It's okay, Bella, it's okay. You're safe, you're not there, you're with us," she said loudly, in the most soothing voice she could manage in her panic as she shook the girl. "Wake up, Bella, please wake up. Bella!"

"God damn it," Athenodora snarled, wanting to destroy whatever was hurting Bella, and hating that there was nothing she could do. That the pain and fear Bella was experiencing was only in the girl's mind, something that she couldn't protect the human from. "Stop being so gentle, Didyme, and wake her up already!"

"I can't do that," Didyme snapped back, a tone of voice that was incredibly rare for her to use, especially towards the other queens. "If you were in my position, you'd know your instincts wouldn't let you do anything that might possibly harm or scare Bella, just like my instincts currently won't let me." At least Bella had stopped screaming, although the whimpers, sobs, and tears weren't any better for the ancients.

"Maybe I…?" Sulpicia started, just as out of her element as Athenodora as she reached out with one hand to touch the girl, hoping her power could give her insight into what Bella was experiencing, and what Sulpicia might be able to do to help. Of course, her gift didn't work on the human, and that only left Sulpicia more unnerved and freaked out than before.

"Isabella, please," Didyme begged, wiping the human's tears from her cheeks before caressing the girl's face. "You're safe, you're here, and-"

"And we're going to fucking kill your mom and whoever else hurt you like this," Athenodora snarled, only knowing how to promise violence and destruction when she was as emotional as she was in that moment. "We'll make everyone pay for harming you, so you'll have no reason to have a single nightmare again. This is swear to you."

"I second that promise," Sulpicia said in agreement. "You will be so powerful, so loved, so cherished and protected that no one would ever dare even think badly of you again. You'll become the one giving the nightmares, with us by your side."

No one could be sure what it was; maybe the voices, the words, or simply the cold bodies surrounding her. But either way, Bella started to wake up. Quite suddenly, in fact, as her blue and golden brown eyes sprung open with a terrified gasp, and then she promptly let out a high pitched scream as the first thing she saw were three pairs of dark red eyes staring down at her, way too close for comfort. Then her gaze darted around, looking for Heidi, only to notice Heidi still slumped in the corner, clearly alive and relieved, but missing her arm, which made Bella scream again as she started to try and struggle out of Didyme's iron grip, needing to go to her friend.

"Hey, calm down, we don't know if you're okay yet," Athenodora said gruffly, needing to look her mate over and make sure she was okay. However, that was Athenodora's biggest mistake in many years, as she was still holding Heidi's severed arms in one of her hands. And the second Bella noticed it, she let out the biggest scream of all, one that made every vampire's ears ring.

Once it was over, for a long moment, Bella could do nothing but stare.

"Put that away," Sulpicia hissed at Athenodora the second she realized what Bella was so freaked out by. "She's still not used to this, and that's her friend's arm. It's scaring her."

"Ah, uh...sorry," Athenodora said to Bella, quickly hiding it behind her back. Had it been anyone else she had spoken to, the other queens would have teased her for the incredibly rare apology, but this was their mate after all, and they were still worried, so the other queens stayed quiet.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare. Is there anything we can do? Do you wish to talk?" Didyme asked as she smoothed the human's hair out of her face, finally starting to calm now that her mate was clearly awake and unharmed.

In any other situation, had Bella been anymore awake, she would have smacked the hand away, or at the very least noticed that she was on the lap of one of the queens who had threatened her only friend. But in this case, all Bella could do was stare at Athenodora's midsection, as if she could stare right through it to the arm Athenodora was still doing a crappy job of hiding.

"You ripped off Heidi's arm," was all Bella could say, still staring. Once the shock started creeping away, it was quickly replaced by rage. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

So stunned by the sudden reaction of their mate, none of the vampires thought to react as Bella lunged at Athenodora and proceeded to try and punch Athenodora, maybe kick her, anything that she could view as revenge for her injured friend.

"Shit!" Bella hissed as the first punch clearly hurt her a lot more than Athenodora. She shook her hand out, then proceeded to try a kick, not about to give up until she could actually do some damage.

"What do I do?" Athenodora asked the other queens, having no idea how to handle an angry mate trying to hurt her. After a particularly brutal kick had Bella yelping in pain and hopping around on one foot, trying to cradle the other, Athenodora turned to her and growled, "Don't do that! Do you want to break your bones?"

"You ripped off Heidi's arm!" Bella shot back, and right before she could try throwing another punch, the other two queens finally sprung into action.

"Calm down, Bella, it's okay," Didyme assure her, getting in between Athenodora and Bella so that Bella could no longer see the other queen.

"How is it okay?" Bella snapped. Followed by a, "Hey, let go of me!" as Sulpicia grabbed her in a bear hug to restrain her, pinning her arms against her sides.

"I will not. You're already going to be covered in bruises, and we won't be able to handle it if you truly hurt yourself," Sulpicia replied.

"You mean like how you hurt Heidi?" Bella retorted. "Once again, you ripped off her fucking arm!"

"It's okay Isabella," Heidi spoke for the first time since Bella had woken, risking her own life to quell the human's anger. Of course the second she spoke, the Queens turned to her with furious hisses, and Heidi ducked her head and held up the arm that was still attached to her, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible so they wouldn't attack her again. She didn't speak again until the Queens all calmed, realizing that Heidi might be the only one able to calm Bella at this rate. "Vampires are different from humans," Heidi continued once she knew that she was going to be safe.

"But...but Heidi…you arm..." Bella started, quieting when Heidi gave her a compassionate, sweet look.

"Thank you for caring about me, Bella, but this happened because we were all worried about you and emotions clashed. The Queens didn't do anything wrong; they were only trying to protect you. As for my arm..." She turned to the Queens with a brief curtsy. "My apologies for upsetting you, my Queens. Mistress Athenodora, may I please have my arm back so I can assure Isabella that all is well?"

"Should've spoken up earlier," Athenodora grumbled as she tossed the arm towards the younger vampire. Even though she appeared irate, she also knew, had she not been so preoccupied with making sure Bella hadn't hurt herself while trying to beat Athenodora up, the heightened emotion she was feeling surely would have redirected on Heidi and the queen would have made the situation much worse.

"Thank you," Heidi said as she caught her arm. "See Isabella? All is well." As she said this, she held her arm against the area it had been ripped off, and her body immediately started to mend itself, her arm reattaching itself like it had never been torn off. Now all Heidi would need was some blood, as reattaching body parts was a little draining, and all would be just like it was before Bella had scared them all half to life.

"Oh," was all Bella could think to say once the reattachment finished.

"Now, I think you might owe the Queens an apology, Isabella," Heidi said softly, which even confused the Queens. There was a flash of anger in Bella's eyes, and she was about to point out that the Queens had appeared in the bedroom, scared the shit out of Bella, ripped off Heidi's arm, and were currently holding Bella immobile, but another understanding yet warning look from Heidi stopped her. "You scared them pretty badly, Isabella. Your screams could be heard in the entire castle, and the Queens came immediately. They were terrified for you, thought you were in danger, and when they realized you were having a nightmare, they were panicking and doing whatever they could to wake you up. So please?"

"Um...okay," Bella said at last. Turning her gaze to the floor as a naturally embarrassed blush came to her cheeks, she muttered, "Sorry. And, uh...and thanks." That last part stunned the Queens more, as that had come from Bella's mouth without prodding. They were so touched, that they all wanted to bring Bella into a group hug and squeeze her until she understood just how much they appreciated and loved her.

They didn't, of course. It would probably give the girl a heart attack. But as Sulpicia was still holding Bella, she did give the girl a little squeeze.

"You're welcome," Athenodora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "For the love of the damned, I was ready to kill somebody when I heard you screaming like that.."

"We'll always be here for you, Bella," Didyme said with a sweet, blinding smile as she touched Bella's cheek. "Awake or asleep, if you are in trouble, or simply want to talk, we will come."

"Exactly," Sulpicia said, very pleased with how everything turned out in the end. She was much more pleased, of course, by the fact that she was still holding Bella, and that she hadn't even tried to complain or get out of her arms. "Now, about that nightmare...we have a lot to discuss about it."

"Fuck yeah we do. And not just this one nightmare either," Athenodora muttered.

"Please? We simply wish to understand and protect you more," Didyme added, knowing that she should make it clear that it was Bella's choice. Really, the other two queens were much too used to getting what they wanted. She would have to talk to them later about not sounding so demanding, lest they irritate or drive away their mate.

Bella stared at them for a long moment, then looked over at Heidi. When Heidi gave her an encouraging nod, Bella looked back at the three ancients and sighed. She still didn't know exactly what they wanted, but it would be better not to go along with them, right?

"Sure, whatever," Bella said at last. "Once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep, anyways. But only if Heidi can come with." She was still determined to make it clear that Heidi and her were a package deal, and she had no idea what might be done to the woman if out of Bella's sight, even with the Queens' promises.

"Thank you, Bella," Didyme said with another amazingly blinding smile.

"Come with us. We will take you to a place much more suited for talking," Sulpicia added, reluctantly releasing the human once she started to squirm before leading the way out of the room. Bella made sure that Heidi came to her side, and then they followed, Athenodora and Didyme behind them. And it was clear that Heidi gave her strength and courage that the human might not have shown had she been alone with the Queens.

While none of the ancients said it and would most likely never admit it, they all were quite thankful that they had chosen to keep Heidi alive. She might be the only thing that would give Bella what she needed to eventually love the Queens, and allow herself to be loved in return.

For now, however, they would have to focus on getting through the stories of Bella's past without breaking anything, or anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I know it's been forever, so I just wanted to say, thank you so much for your patience and for sticking with me through all of my craziness. Of course, special thanks to those super awesome people who messaged me and helped me get through some of my trouble, and who really cared and just listened to me talk about whatever. I can't guarantee that I'm back for good, but I can guarantee that my next update won't be another year or whatever from now, as I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks again, and I hope you like this update._

* * *

Chapter 8

Hearing Bella hesitantly recount everything that had happened to her since she could remember was indeed torture. What made everything worse was the knowledge that they couldn't touch her to assure themselves she was okay, or destroy anything and everything in their fury. They couldn't even show any sympathy or sorrow on their faces; the one time Didyme's face had slipped from its unreadable mask, Bella had shut down, glaring at Didyme and saying that she didn't need anybody's pity, that she was strong and had survived whatever life had throw at her. It took Heidi to step in and reassure her no one felt pity for her, and that Bella should continue, despite how hard it was on all of the vampires there.

Eventually Bella did, and after finally muttering a, "Well, that's all," the room fell into silence. No one knew what to do next for the longest time how to continue, and with the Queens, and admittedly Heidi, so furious, no vampire who heard dared make a move or say one wrong word that might set everyone off.

Of course, Bella didn't realize how furious and heartbroken they were, having heard her story, and was only uncomfortable having spoken about all of the abuse, hatred, and evil directed towards her she had experienced in her entire life. She had never spoken out loud of these events before, save for a little bit to Heidi earlier, and felt incredibly vulnerable.

Do, desperate to get her mind off of her own fucked up past, Bella blurted, "So what's your stories, huh? You have to have something, having become vampires and all. I want to hear them."

Sulpicia, having been snapped out of her own musings, and the realization that there had to be a reason behind the immediate hatred humans felt towards Bella, was the first to speak. "Of course," Sulpicia said reassuringly. She moved to the only computer in the room, and with vampiric speed, wrote out a rather demanding email and sent it before sitting back down.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, eyeing her suspiciously. It broke all three queens' hearts to see her look at any of them in that manner, but of course, their faces and voices betrayed nothing.

"I just remembered I had to contact someone as soon as possible," Sulpicia half-lied smoothly. And while lying to her mate, especially wanting nothing more than her trust, hurt Sulpicia and had her instincts hissing at her, she didn't want to get Bella's hopes up, or possibly make her hate them more, before wanting to be absolutely sure.

Athenodora and Didyme exchanged a quick glance with each other, realizing who Sulpicia had contacted, but chose to stay silent.

"Well who the fuck was it then?" Bella asked, getting angrier as she knew the email had to have something to do with her.

Before anything could get worse, Heidi put a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder, drawing the human's attention, as well as the three queens, who all had to bite back hisses at the sudden contact with their mate. "They would never do anything to hurt you. You have to start trusting them, Bella. Please."

Bella softened visibly as she looked at the first person who had shown her kindness, but upon realizing that the queens had to have seen her expression, she put up her grumpy shield again. Crossing her arms over her chest, Bella muttered, "Fine, I'll drop it." All of the queens felt their dead hearts lift, as if about to be brought right back to life, only to be promptly killed again as Bella added, "But not because I trust them; because I trust you."

"Damn it, Bella-" Athenodora started, about to rise and demand Bella's trust and love in any way she could think of.

"Isabella," the only person outside of the queens who could get away unscathed for interrupting said, giving the queen a glare from her dual-colored eyes.

"No," Athenodora snarled, and was suddenly in front of Bella, putting a hand on the arm of each chair and leaning in close. The human didn't flinch, instead sitting straighter so that they was only an inch between their faces, hands curled into fists at her sides as if about to punch the queen. Even in Athenodora's fury and pain, all she wanted to do was close that inch of space and kiss the living hell out of the human. "You are ours, and you need to learn that. If only those close to you can call you Bella, you need to recognize that the three of us are closer to you than any human in your life and accept that we-"

"Athenodora," Didyme interrupted, grabbing Athenodora by the shoulder as Sulpicia grabbed the other, having to forcibly pull the queen back. In a voice so low only a vampire could hear, she added, "This is not the way to make our mate fall in love with us."

"I apologize for Athenodora's actions," Sulpicia said as Athenodora's shoulders visibly sagged, and she allowed herself to be sat back down by Didyme, who then sat next to her and started to rub her back reassuringly. "Your story riled her up a great deal, and that, combined with her temper, made it hard for her to hold back."

"Heidi said you'd never hurt me," Bella stated angrily. "Yet it was pretty clear that she was about to-"

"I would never hurt you, Isabella," Athenodora snapped, starting to rise again, only to be pushed gently back down by Didyme. "Never. Even in my anger, hurting you was the last thing on my mind."

"So what was on your mind when you were looming over me like that?" Bella challenged.

Before Athenodora could think it through, she blurted, "Kissing you."

Bella blinked as the two other queens and Heidi grimaced internally, knowing that Athenodora might have made a huge mistake. But Bella was much too confused by the sudden turn of events and couldn't process. "What did you just say?"

Had Athenodora still been alive, she would have been burning the brightest shade of red possible at her misstep. "Nothing," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest defensively and turning away.

"No, I'm pretty sure that wasn't 'nothing' because that sounded like you said-" Bella started.

"Isabella, please," Didyme interrupted, her voice so soft and pleading it was impossible for Bella to even growl at her. "We will return this topic at another time when you have learned to...trust...us a little bit more," Didyme said, picking her words carefully. "But for now, how about we get back to telling our stories?"

Bella considered each queen in turn for a long moment, then turned to Heidi, who nodded, encouraging her to drop the topic.

"Okay, but I'm not forgetting about this," Bella mumbled, with the words she was almost sure she heard from Athenodora echoing in her mind.

"Noted," Sulpicia said as she also sat back down, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "Now, as my story is a bit like yours, I feel like I should go first."

This got Bella's attention, and she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, Sulpicia taking all of her attention; something the queen certainly loved. A day would never come where she could get tired of Bella's eyes on her.

"I was born in the twelve hundreds, in Italy. And like you, Isabella, I was unwanted, and so became an orphan when I was just a baby," Sulpicia started, and immediately Bella felt a tug at her heartstrings, knowing Sulpicia was telling the truth. Just from that, she felt a type of camaraderie between her and the Queen, as if they had grown up on the streets together and knew each other's hardships.

In that moment, Didyme arched her eyebrows, having noticed that the connection between Sulpicia and Bella became much stronger. Nowhere near what any of the queens would have liked, but much better than before, especially if compared to the current connection Bella felt towards Athenodora and Didyme.

"Obviously times were different back then, and while I didn't have nearly the same hardships you did, orphans were much more unwanted back then, thought of as trash who had nothing to offer to society. Even those who were supposed to take care of us ignored us, and I would often have to sneak out and steal food just to survive. And if I had gotten caught...well, the punishment would have been severe," Sulpicia continued. "As I grew older, I already knew what was going to happen to me; I would most certainly have become homeless, and at best, I would have become a prostitute just to try and survive. However, after I was kicked out of the orphanage for turning of age, I was desperate not to end up like so many of the other girls who had left previously. And so, I stuck to thieving whatever I could, and I did so for years; sticking to the rich who wouldn't notice if a necklace or two went missing that I could sell. One evening, I had decided to go to a huge event, where only the rich would be attending. Of course, I knew I was beautiful, and used that, plus a dress I stole, to get in. I had planned on stealing all I could get away with, hoping to get off of the streets and out of the cold. However, I had made a mistake in choosing to steal from Aro."

Clearly, this was a name that everyone knew, and it weighed heavily on everyone present. Bella almost wanted to ask who the man was, but instead stayed quiet, out of respect for Sulpicia's story.

"He caught me, the only one to do so since my beginnings as a thief. I was sure I was done for, and that I would be executed at once. But instead, Aro only smiled at me, and led me from the room. Next thing I knew, his teeth were in my throat, his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. After three days of torture, I woke up a vampire. Aro told me how he had been watching me, how he had come to the event just to see me, and how upon feeling my skin for the first time, he couldn't hold back, as he knew I was meant for him. That I was to be his mate," Sulpicia said with a disgusted look on her face. "Stupidly, I agreed, too afraid and confused to know what was going on. That is, until I met Didyme and Athenodora, who had husbands of their own and were just as unhappy, and we realized that we had to free ourselves from our chains by any means necessary." The darkness that seemed to have been steadily growing inside of Sulpicia, which was visible on her face and black eyes, suddenly vanished as she smiled warmly back at Bella, taking her completely by surprise. "Now, a few hundred years later, here we are. And we couldn't be happier."

There was a lot that Bella felt they skipped, like how they apparently escaped and ended up as such powerful and rich vampires, but Bella didn't bring it up. Instead, she just nodded, wanting to actually hug the woman who had gone through quite a similar situation to Bella herself. Of course she didn't, though; she wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Thanks," Bella muttered, having no idea what else to say to such a story. Now she knew how the queens must have felt listening to her.

"I'll go next, although I'm afraid I don't have much of a story," Didyme said, since Athenodora was still busy stewing over her stupid mistake and not quite ready to talk. "I was born around 1300 BC, about ten years after my older brother, Aro, who thought I would be useful," Didyme said, a look of distaste coming over her features at the mention of the man. "As it all happened so long ago, I can't remember my human life before then. I can't even remember my parents' faces. After I was turned, Aro took an interest in my power, but realized I wasn't about to fall into line and obey him. That was when he used his right hand man, Marcus, who was apparently in love with me. Marcus could make everyone around him feel happy, and used it heavily on me, making me feel like he was my mate, and that the reason I was happy was because I was with him, even though his bonds said otherwise. Still, it was hard to escape, and even harder to disobey, because without that happiness my real feelings would rise and I would feel miserable. I was almost even killed a few times when I did try to leave, which had to be stopped by Athenodora, who was my only light at the time." This got to Athenodora, whose lips couldn't help but turn up in a small smile at Didyme's words. "However, eventually Aro also chose a mate, and soon after, with her strength, the three of us were able to turn the tables, and gain much more than just our freedom." Didyme looked at Bella then and smiled, seeing that their bond was a little bit stronger as well after Bella had listened to Didyme's story, although not as strong as the bond between Bella and Sulpicia. "Now, as Sulpicia said, here we are." The warmth in Didyme's eyes was so strong Bella had to look away, feeling strangely guilty for having even once glared at the particular queen.

"I guess it's my turn now," Athenodora grumbled before Bella could even say another awkward "thanks" to Didyme for sharing her story. Unlike with the other two queens, Bella stiffened at Athenodora's voice, and started watching her warily, as if Athenodora was about to try something. This made Athenodora want to punch something, but the other two queens put their hands in each of hers, and it was enough to stop Athenodora from doing something too stupid.

However, Sulpicia nearly grimaced, feeling all of the pain and sadness Athenodora felt for being looked at in such a way, and how much Athenodora was kicking herself for her slip of tongue and trouble with controlling her emotions.

"I also don't remember much of my human life," Athenodora said, forcing herself to start speaking. "I'm between Didyme and Sulpicia in age, as I was born around 500 AD. All I can remember is that there was a vampire attack on my village. I have no idea who had attacked me; only that Caius had saved me. On a whim, I believe. I stayed with him because I had no idea how else I would survive, as there was a large war going on between vampires, especially with the romanian coven. We eventually met up with Aro, Didyme, and Marcus, and then later, Aro found Sulpicia, and we decided to kill the bastards to escape and take over." Athenodora shrugged, as if it was no big deal, and added, "There, that's my story. Now what?"

Didyme sighed, as her story would have been the best way to have gotten a little feeling from Bella. However, just like always, Athenodora was stunted when it came to her emotions; she had trouble showing them for as long as Didyme had known her. It was partially because of her personality, and partially because of what Caius had done to her for showing any weakness. Little of that mattered now; all that mattered is that Athenodora's chance of connecting in some degree to Bella was gone, and their bond hadn't gotten any stronger.

"Okay, so what now?" Bella asked, looking at two of the three queens in a slightly new light.

"Well, perhaps we could-" Sulpicia started, only to be interrupted by Bella's stomach letting out a loud growl.

"Oh dear, you must be hungry, let me get you something to eat," Didyme said as all three queens immediately stood, needing to provide for their mate. However, before any of them could dash off to get Bella food, the phone rang. All three glanced at the caller ID, and knew exactly who it was. "Sulpicia, why don't you take the call while Bella, Athenodora, Heidi, and I go get Bella something to eat in the kitchen?"

Sulpicia frowned at Didyme, wondering why she was the one who had to be left alone. But Didyme only smiled back and gave Sulpicia her hand. When Sulpicia took it, she saw just how much her bond had grown with Bella from simply sharing her story, and couldn't help but smile. Then she saw how Didyme's had only grown a little, and how Athenodora was the farthest behind the two of them, and sobered. They definitely needed more time with Bella-whatever it took to even get a chance of Bella liking them even a little more.

"Right, I'll take the call," Sulpicia said. "The rest of you go on ahead of me, I'll meet up with you soon."

"Does anybody want to hear what I have to say about any of this?" Bella complained, only to blush and shut up as her stomach let out another loud growl, letting its needs be known again.

"I think for now, you need food," Didyme said and, without thinking, put a hand on Bella's back to usher her out. Didyme then froze for a second, expecting some kind of backlash at her mistake, but Bella didn't seem to notice the touch; or at least not hate it like she had before.

Unable to hold back her smile, Didyme let her hand slide down to the small of Bella's back as she continued to lead the human out of the room.

The second everyone was gone, Sulpicia answered the phone, which was only a second away from going to voicemail. "Ah, Eleazar, I take it you got my email. You are to come to Volterra at once, I have a need of your gift."


End file.
